


Streetlamps

by gyrozeppelis (orphan_account)



Series: Days in the (Quiet) Lives of John and Vriska [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gyrozeppelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sticky fingers and shoulder bumping is all one really needs late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streetlamps

**Author's Note:**

> A spiritual continuation of my previous fic, [ "Sleeping and Other Shorthanded Vices."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/209497) Same universe rules apply.

John and Vriska had taken up a new habit of going to the 24/7 diner when neither of them could sleep at night, usually after sitting in bed for a good hour or so, until one of them caves and talks about how they’re hungry.

\---

They always walk there, and Vriska occasionally asks John why they don’t get some kind of 4 wheeled transport device, and John once again has to tell her that he’s not quite old enough to drive yet.

(“So? We can just wing it, right? It’s not like anyone is up this late to seeeeeeee us.”)

\---

The sound of old 90’s rock is the only noise inside the diner, other than the clinking of utensil to plate, the occasional squeaking of sneakers on the floor, the hum of the lights. It’s almost always empty, save for the occasional drunk who sits quietly in the corner, several mugs of black coffee sitting on the table in front of them.

Every time they go, they order the same thing.

Vriska had become slightly addicted to the diner’s late-night waffles covered in powered sugar and honey, and John orders a vanilla milkshake and some fries.

And every time, Vriska ends up with sticky fingers and playfully wipes her hands on the back of John’s shirt as they leave, giving their quiet goodbyes to the sole waitress who worked there that late, John was pretty sure her name was Denise. Vriska swears her name is Theresa.

(Her name is Janice, but she doesn’t mind either way.)

\---

On their way back to the house, the pair of them would pass slowly under the streetlamps of the neighborhood, and sometimes John would goof around and make a game out of it, leaving her side just to escape the light of the streetlamp and fall into the darkness.

“Can you see me now?” he would say, and she would roll her eyes and promptly remind him that Trolls can see better in the dark than humans could.

He would express mock disappointment at the completely stunning revelation, quickly returning to her side and bumping shoulders with her.

(She would bump back, but she wasn’t exactly one for holding back on her bumps. It was more of a ‘ram’ than a bump when it came to her.)

They walk that way for the rest of the trek home, shoulder to shoulder, and sometimes she would loop her pinky around his, a quiet, comfortable silence settling between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series.


End file.
